Prove it to me!
by SoulsVeteran
Summary: One-shot MinaKushi: Kushina believes that Minato is too pretty to be a boy. So she confronts him and forces him into a situation that calls for Minato to prove that he is a man... Rated M for content.


**SoulsVeteran here! I know you guys wanted me to update my Showing the future series, Narutoverse Auditorium and my Healing Bloodline fanfictions. But after reading a few more fanfiction about my other favourite pairing; MinaKushi. I was shocked at how many involve Minato be a cuck with a small 'junk'.**

 **So here's a one-shot dedicated to save face for Minato**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prove it to me!**

Kushina Uzumaki, during her first few years in Konoha after she moved homes. A certain blonde had been occupying her thoughts as of recent and even back to her days during the Academy.

Oh the Academy! How she loved that she finally grew out of her Tomato days. She was able to admit she had quite a bit of fat around her face back then but blame genetics for making her one of those unfortunate few to experience that phase.

As time went on, she lost quite a bit that fat, her face wasn't chubby anymore, just rounded. She did still get stares from a lot of guys those, except the laughing was evidently absent instead replaced by blushes. She thought they now learned to keep their laughter to themselves.

Little did she know, that she was unknowingly noticed for her blossoming beauty.

However, the thing that bothered her more than her bullies was the blonde kid named Minato Namikaze. In her opinion, other than his bright, admitting attractive appearance, was a plain, girly looking and feeble individual in her mind.

Sure! He was good at his studies, training and was a genius that came once a decade. But that didn't mean he was going to become the Hokage! That seat was reserved for her! Kushina Uzumaki, ya know!

Now they were Genin on different teams. He ended on the same team as the son of the Ichiraku's Ramen family, lucky bastard, but that was okay, she ended up on the same team as her two best friends!

Mikoto Uchiha, a rather pretty girl with silky raven hair that held a very dark tint of navy if one looked closely. She was rather kind, a rarity in her Clan and was very understanding. However, she only showed that side to those she truly accepted as her friends. Else she was even colder than her kinsmen. Kushina liked her the most due to the fact she was the first one to reach out to her during her time in Konoha.

Then her other best friend, Mebuki Nakatsugawa. A girl her age with light, long curly blonde hair and green eyes. She was almost as cheery as herself. She was smart and hit really hard. But despite that, she was the only one in her small group of friends to have a boyfriend; a goofy dude name Kizashi Haruno, a guy with pink hair. But, Kushina was happy for her though.

Right now, she was speaking with her friends at their training grounds and decided to mention a topic that had always bugged her.

"You know, there's something about that kid Minato that always bugged me, ya know!" Kushina began.

Mikoto smiled and asked her, "Oh! How so?"

Mebuki stopped eating her Sweet Bean Jam to listen to Kushina talk about Minato… again.

Kushina continued, "Well, Minato has always been… you know, kinda pretty and cute looking, ya know?" she told them

Mikoto and Mebuki looked at each other before looking back at their red-headed friend.

"And?" Mebuki asked Kushina with a sly smile.

Kushina continued oblivious.

"Something about the way he looks just seems to grab my attention…" Kushina replied.

Mikoto teased Kushina, "Oh! So, you're saying you like your rival for the Hokage seat! Kukuku!" she giggled along with Mebuki at their now red-faced friend.

Kushina shouted, "NO! Never! Ew! I admit, Minato is pretty cute! But that's what bothers me! He's too pretty and cute! Ya know!"

Mebuki replied whilst still giggling, "And! Ha! What's that meant to mean?"

Kushina finalised, "Minato is too pretty to be a boy! He, or she must be a girl! Not to mention, the way he acts is so… feminine."

Mikoto and Mebuki thought this over and understood where their friend was coming from.

"I get what you mean. But Kushi-chan. Minato is definitely a boy, I mean just look at his group of friends… they're mostly guys." Mikoto reasoned.

Kushina crossed her arms, "Maybe they're just attracted to Minato without him, uh… she knowing, ya know! Huh! Maybe that's why 'she' follows me! Minato-chan probably wants to be my friend, ya know!" she concluded with stars in her violet eyes.

Mebuki and Mikoto sighed. They weren't going to be able to convince her that Minato was a boy.

"I'm going to confront 'her' now! Seeya later! Hehehe!" she yelled as she ran off to find the blonde enigma.

Mebuki and Mikoto were silent for a few seconds until Mebuki suggested.

"We should follow her to keep things under control."

Mikoto nodded, "Yeah… lets…"

 **Main street, Konoha**

A young boy dressed in white pants, a black shirt underneath his white and red jacket was currently on his way to see his preferred Sealing Store for more blank scrolls and books for research. He had just returned from training with his team, but this was nothing new for him. When he couldn't train, he would occupy his time studying or helping out around the village. As one of many orphans in Konoha, Minato worked himself to the bone every day since he didn't have the same advantages as many of his comrades who all came from Clans, even if they weren't well-known, they still had a legacy to stand out from.

But he had nothing… Just himself and many peers willing to help him. That's why he wanted to become Hokage, so he could support everyone in his Village and give back everything they gave him to succeed in life.

However, today would prove to be very different from his usual day.

"Oi! Minato-chan!" A loud cheery voice called out to him that immediately made him flush and freeze.

Oh no! His only weakness. The one who took his breath away when he first laid eyes on her, the one who stole his heart with her fiery determination.

'Sh-She called me… M-Mi-Minato-chan!?' he told himself in his mind.

He turned towards Kushina quickly.

"H-Hello Kushina. Ho-how are you doing?" Minato asked politely.

Kushina grinned at him and asked, "I'm doing fine Minato-chan! I figured out why you follow me around so much, ya know!"

Minato became red, he thought Kushina figured out his secret crush on the her.

"Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to be my friend?" Kushina asked.

Minato let out a breath of relief, his feelings were secret for now.

"Yes, I do really want to be your friend, but I-I was always afraid you didn't like me, so…" Minato tried to tell her until.

"Well, at first, I didn't but I figured since we're both girls, we can work things out. Ya know!" Kushina exclaimed.

Minato froze and took a step back.

"W-what!?" Minato shouted surprising Kushina.

"Yeah, I figured that you must be a girl!" Kushina told Minato.

Minato told her, "I'm not a girl! I'm a boy, better yet, how did you come to that conclusion?" he asked frantically.

Kushina frowned and responded, "Well, it's just you are too pretty to be a boy! Not to mention you act very flaky and therefore, you have to be a girl! I just know it, ya know!" she told the red-faced boy.

Mebuki and Mikoto were hiding behind an alleyway observing Kushina and Minato.

"I cannot believe she is actually going through with this!" Mebuki sighed in exasperation.

Mikoto giggled and told her, "Well, to be fair, aren't you curious too about whether or not Minato is a boy or not?"

Mebuki nodded.

"Yeah, but didn't you say that Minato was definitely a boy?"

Mikoto shrugged, "Let's say Kushina did bring up some valid points."

With Kushina and Minato. The poor blonde was doing his best to explain to his secret crush that he was a boy. But the red-head wouldn't budge.

"I'm telling you! I'm a boy, look! I don't have those… l-l-lady lumps on my chest!" Minato reasoned.

Kushina scoffed, "Just because you're not stacked like Tsunade doesn't you're not a girl, ya know! You could be a flat-chested girl for all I know. Just admit that you're a girl!" Kushina pressed on.

Mikoto and Mebuki chuckled at there exchange. This was more entertaining than they thought it'd be. And it seemed like the bystanders watching found the scene amusing too.

Minato scratched his head in frustration.

"I go to the bath house with other guys! See the weapons store guy over there, I was bathing next to him yesterday! He can vouch for me!" Minato gestured to the man who shrugged to say he never noticed.

This gave Kushina a bright idea.

"In that case prove to me that you're a boy now!" Kushina pointed towards the blonde, or more precisely, his pants.

Minato tilted his head in confusion.

"Wah? How?" Minato asked.

Kushina told him, "Show me the thing that makes boys, boys, ya know!"

This earned many gasps from the bystanders as well as Mebuki and Mikoto who both had their jaws on the floor.

"She did not?" Mikoto began.

Mebuki answered her unfinished question "Yes… she did…"

Minato face became extremely red as he stuttered incoherent sentences at what Kushina suggested.

"Wah! Vu! Ratatatata! WAH!" Minato exclaimed.

"You heard me, show it if you're a boy!" Kushina told him.

Minato replied, "But that's… too embarrassing!"

Kushina grinned, "Yep! Your definitely a girl! Since you don't have the balls to show your crotch, ya know!" she exclaimed.

A few 'oh' and "Burn" could be heard throughout the main street.

Mikoto and Mebuki were silently laughing. Kushina could make the best memories.

Minato's hair now shadowed his eyes, making him look menacing. A look that was never seen before on him making even Kushina flinch at the look.

"So… if I show my proof of manhood, that'll be enough to convince you that I'm a boy?" Minato asked seriously.

Kushina nodded, "Yep! That's all you need to do."

Minato then began to unbuckle his pants ready to pull them down.

Kushina smirked cockily.

'Even if Minato does turn out to be a boy, his thing is probably tiny compared to the men of my Clan. Then I'll have something to use against him, "You need to have a Hokage tower to be Hokage, ya know!" and all that!' Kushina thought.

Minato, red-faced, pulled his pants along with his boxers down revealing his naked legs and his crotch.

Silence was present throughout the street. Then one by one, the female populace began to faint at what they had witnessed.

Mebuki and Mikoto were slack jawed once more.

"Minato isn't a boy!" Mebuki began.

Mikoto ended quietly with her Sharingan active, "He's a man!"

Kushina was now staring at the proof of Minato's manhood…

'No way! Minato is a boy! Not only is he too pretty! He's even larger than the men in my Clan of the same age!' Kushina's thoughts ran amok.

Indeed, what the shy, blonde enigma kept hidden was a 10-inch third leg. Something that should not have been attached to a 13-year-old boy.

Minato reverted to his shy demeanour, contrasting his scandalous appearance.

"Is-is-is this proof enough?" Minato asked.

Kushina became extremely red at not only being proven wrong by her rival. But also, for actually having thoughts about doing things with the Blonde. Her rival for the Hokage position won again!

"Fine! You're a boy! You win, ya know!" Kushina shouted at the young boy as she stormed off back to her foster home.

Minato finally pulled up his pants extremely embarrassed and used his ninja skills to quickly get on with his day hoping that everyone would forget this.

…

…

…

However, a few days go by, Minato know had a huge following of fangirls following him everywhere he went.

A few guys even bowed before him, hailing him as the 'one true pimp King'.

Minato wished he never showed off his stuff.

With Kushina.

She occupied almost all her time into training until she passed out, hoping to forget all mentions of that event.

Ever since she saw Minato's pee-pee. She had begun to have dreams of him recently. She tried to blame it all on puberty and that it was because he was the only boy she had seen partly naked.

This was how, Kushina first recognised and begrudgingly acknowledged Minato as a man.

* * *

 **Omake: Naruto's luck.**

 **During the Academy, there were two people that had always caught the Blonde haired pariah's attention.**

 **One, his rival Sasuke Uchiha, he wanted to be friends with but he was so good at everything that he wanted to beat him instead.**

 **The other, was Hinata Hyuga, he found her weird, he he liked that about her. What people didn't know was that she and he were close friends from before the Academy started. However, since that one day when some tall man named Ko pulled her away from him whilst pushing him to the ground. They had grow apart.**

 **He wondered it maybe they could regain that friendship once more. He doubted it since she wouldn't ever talk to him giving him the impression she didn't like him too much.**

 **However, something had begun to happen that always got him riled up. Hinata and Sasuke were now talking to each other as if they had been friends for years. Now usually, he'd be jealous of just the attention Sasuke got and was okay with who flocked to him.**

 **But, never... never once had Naruto ever felt enraged that a girl was with Sasuke. Not only that, the two were always walking off together to who knows where.**

 **One day after the Academy, he had bumped into Sasuke.**

 **"Hey! Watch it Teme!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who grunted.**

 **As Sasuke's shoulder brushed passed him, Naruto caught a strange scent from the raven haired boy.**

 **"Oi Teme! Why do you have a girl's smell, ya know?" Naruto asked.**

 **Sasuke stopped and spun around abruptly before grabbing Naruto by his collar.**

 **"Mind your own business, Dobe." he threatened. But Naruto glared right back at him.**

 **"Ano... Sasuke-kun, please don't hurt Naruto-kun." Hinata intervened.**

 **Sasuke let go and walked to Hinata.**

 **"Come Hinata, let's do what we usually do alone" he told her with a smooth voice.**

 **Hinata blushed before following Sasuke to their secret place.**

 **Naruto's anger, jealously and curious went through the roof.**

 **That was it! He was going to find out what these two were doing together!**

 **An hour later, Naruto had followed the two raven hair individuals to a secret room, surprisingly close to his apartment complex.**

 **Then, he pressed his ears up against the door and hear moans.**

 **"Oh yes! There! More!**

 **Naruto's teeth clenched together hard. He knocked down the door to stop this from happening.**

 **"SASUKE! How could you do this with... huh!?" Naruto ended dully.**

 **Indeed, he saw Hinata naked being pleasured. However, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.**

 **Instead, he saw another gorgeous Raven haired beauty doing the honors of pleasuring the Hyuga princess.**

 **Naruto gained a nosebleed.**

 **"AAHHH! Pervert!" the mysterious girl shouted at him.**

 **Naruto was pinned to the ground with the mysterious beauty holding him with a Kunai at his neck.**

 **"So... you know my secret now..." the girl told him.**

 **"What secret!?" Naruto asked confused.**

 **"Don't play dumb with me!" she shouted.**

 **Naruto was confused until he noticed that she was wearing Sasuke's clothes and that she had the same smell he picked up earlier that day.**

 **"Wait... is that you Sasuke!?" Naruto figured it out.**

 **The mysterious girl pushed the Kunai harder against his neck until Hinata pleaded her.**

 **"Stop it Satsuki! Don't hurt him please!" Hinata begged her.**

 **Satsuki relented, but still glared at Naruto.**

 **Hinata began to explain that she had used her Byakugan one time and relied that Sasuke was actually a Henge. Sasuke turned out to be a girl.**

 **Naruto feeling bad for intruding on the two girl offered.**

 **"Look... I won't tell anyone about this and I'll do anything you two want to make up for it, believe it!" Naruto told them.**

 **Satsuki and Hinata looked at each other before smiling seductively.**

 **"Well, I always did like how you never sucked up to me just because of my name and fame. I wouldn't mind having you help me revive me Clan." Satsuki told him.**

 **Naruto grew red, especially as Satsuki pressed her soft body against him.**

 **Then Hinata did the same making him grow harder.**

 **"And I-I always liked you ever since you started fighting those boys whenever they bullied me. So, I-I like it if you joined our 'sessions'" she told him with a huge blush.**

 **Naruto gulped.**

 **Naruto's luck was quite something.**

* * *

 **Anyway, I now have Uni going on, so don't expect updates so often.**

 **I hope you people enjoyed.**

 **SoulsVeteran, praise the sun!**


End file.
